Current lighting arrays require the mounting of lights on a fixed, rigid structure to form a rigid light array structure. This prior art arrangement does not allow for easy removal of the lighting array from an attached structure. This prior art arrangement also does not allow for easy transport of the lighting array due to the array being a one-piece rigid structure. One-piece rigid structures can present problems in moving because the structure cannot collapse, bend, or break down into component parts to allow for ease in mobility. A need exists for a malleable light array that can form a desired signage, while maintaining a rigid enough structure to support the lights and other signage. Also, current lighting arrays are designed for specific lighting uses and are not adaptable for other additional uses. A need also exists for a light array that is interchangeable and recyclable and that can be used and adapted for different uses.
Many of the current lighting arrays are also require custom fabrication. Custom fabrication requires extra manpower, and thus, higher costs. A further need exists for a lighting array that requires fewer steps in manufacturing, thereby lowering the cost of labor to make the device.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.